of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Anisha Hinata
Anisha, a woman with a mysterious past, who has always kept details about it a secret. She is one out of the thirty human immortals that roam in the world. She is also one of the Seven Ouroboros Immortals, her designated "territory" being Asia. Background Most things about Anisha's past remains unknown, and she heavily implies that she came from the past (i.e. Feudal japan), where she worked as an assassin who was trained continuously to kill people using her skills which she had honed over time. Her training has caused her to show little regard to her identity, only calling herself by the callsign "C7" and not even thinking of naming herself otherwise. This changed slightly, when she created an alias to be able to introduce herself, also she quickly adopted modern free running techniques to aid her abilities. (She knows parkpour.) Personality She usually puts up a tough and quiet front, but she is extremely fond of cute things (what she perceives as cute), especially stuffed animals, even though it is a set-up or a trap of the enemy. It also seems that she is overprotective to the stuffed animals she has, and she often mistakes them for real animals which leads her easily into the traps. She is able to sense when danger is coming. She is good when it comes to concentrating and is very strict in her training and would continue with her training even when she is needed to do something else. Anisha's training mostly consist of balancing objects such as broomsticks, scissors and mops on her fingertip, sometimes balancing one on each of her fingers simultaneously while doing something else. Book One Work in Progress. Book Two Work in Progress. Post Book Two and Death Work in Progress. Not far after the complete obliteration of her close friend Yui, Anisha would soon follow suit. Motivated by her desire to protect the Naoi family and need for vengeance, the Assassin sought to find her assailants and make sure that they could never hurt anyone close to her ever again. Several days would pass until Anisha was able confront her attackers, immediately going on the offensive, her attacks fueled completely by her anger. However, because of this, her immortality was stripped from her. Managing to fight the three into a stand still, Anisha was caught off-guard when she suddenly heard Yui's voice coming from the one that consumed her. An momentary opening, Anisha was lethally wounded in less than a blink of an eye. Stabbed, shot, dismembered, and eviscerated, the centuries old assassin perished in a slow and painful death all alone. Upon the discovery of some passerby, police and emergency medical personnel were alerted, but found no clues of who killed her. Among the most affected was the young William Naoi and Hiro Tamaru, who was noted as among the few who had attended her funeral and shed tears. Politics Work in Progress. Relationships *'Takashi Naoi- '''Anisha considers Takashi as her friend, trying to look out for him, doing almost anything to keep him safe. She even taught him advanced technique of "Flash-Step", all of her actions to keep him safe, but at the same capable. She feels almost sisterly towards him. *'Hiro Tamaru- On the matter of Hiro, Anisha treats him as if he was a younger child than Takashi, needing to be given constant attention. But, she also respects him, for being able to keep his emotions in check for most of the time. After Aokigahara, she has tried constantly to teach Hiro that his death would not solve anything, most of the time resolving the conflict with words. In the circumstances that the method doesn't work, she simply knocks him out. *[[Alexandra Peyton|'''Alexandra Peyton-]] Initially, she was hostile to Alex, due to the latter having no confident in herself. She considered her a liability, a liability that needs to eliminated, to ensure that she doesn't rat them out. But after being stopped by Hiro on her attempt, she just continued to observe her. After Hiro's suicidal attack, she developed some respect and trust to her, even giving her the responsibility of looking after both Takashi and Hiro. *'Yui Shiomiya- '''She thinks of her as just another immortal, although special to the fact they work together. Although it is assumed that, as the years go on, they become close enough to considered best friends. *'Damien- Meeting in one of Cold Harbor's park, her initial reaction was almost displeased, not wanting to get involved with another individual that won't help her get to her objective. Knowing that the boy was immortal, her instinct to set his soul free went off, her desire to kill him growing. But she refrained from doing so, following the rules that were given to her at "birth." Otherwise, she thinks that he's simply a "worthless, fortunate,and idealistic child that needed to be buried." *Lady Death- She doesn't really care about her business, only being involved with her when necessary. Abilities/Powers *'''Immortality(Semi-Immortality/Infinite Resurrection)-Users of this ability never age, and as a result, they stay young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. Because of this, the user will always be at their physical prime. Every time the user is killed, she will inevitably return to live no matter what. *'Enhanced Assassination'-The possessor of this skill is capable of performing the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. *'Weapon Proficiency'-User with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. *'Stealth Tactics'-The user possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling them to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. Their abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined they appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot the user. The users of this ability can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. *'Hidden Arsenal'-The user is capable of hiding numerous weaponry item, weapon or object even weapons that have much bigger than their body. With talents such as this the user is skilled with using any of the hidden weapons. The weapon are often hidden within a very small item at times and may not appear to heavy for the user to carry. With a large amount of weaponry the user may choose which weapon to face which opponent. *'Killing Intuition'-The user has instant knowledge on how to kill any living being regardless of how powerful they are. This ability comes in great significance when dealing with seemingly unstoppable opponents and allows the user to end their lives with expedient efficiency. *'Flash Step'-User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. *'Darkness Manipulation- ' The user can create, control, manipulate, materialize and summon darkness. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows. Weapons/Equipments in Hidden Arsenal All the things Anisha keeps in a small pouch she always carries: *Nodachi *Yumi Hankyū Bow *Naginata *Kodachi *Kunai Knives *Shuriken *Yari *Katana *Wakizashi *Kusarigama *Tessen *Bō Staff *Suntetsu *Ōtsuchi *Shinai *Bokken *Tanegashima Matchlock Rifle *Bajōzutsu *Snider-Enfield Breech-Loading Rifle *Murata Rifle *Guntō *Type 30 Rifle Bayonet *Type 26 Revolver *Type 14 Nambu Pistol *Type 38 Rifle *Type 3 Heavy Machine Gun *Type 11 Light Machine Gun *Arrows *Bullets/Ammunition *Gunpowder in Powder Horns *2 Kimonos *2 Hakamas *2 Pairs of Tabi Socks *2 pair of Waraji *100 Feet of Binding Immunity through Experience *'Mind Control'- After hundreds of year serving under manipulative warlords, shogun, and other leaders, Anisha has developed to resist any type of mental manipulation. Saying to herself in the 16th century that she will not be manipulated by anyone, only controlling herself. *'Insanity Inducement-' Going insane from 1206-1330, she eventually grew bored by the one hundred year mark, deciding to be sane once more. This gave her the immunity to be driven insane, pushing away thoughts of madness away, letting her focus completely on the task. Quotes *"How many times have you died? To feel the every single pain in your body just before you die? How many times have you walked in the afterlife, only to be brought back to life when you do not wish to anymore? The answer is never, so you have no right to tell me I am wasting my life." - 1585, to a Warlord that criticized her. *''"Immortality is curse that will drive most to the brink of insanity, I am not saying that I did not succumb to it, but I can tell you one thing. It was a lot more difficult to comeback from its depths, than it is to fall in." - 1335, to a doctor that was treating her, after killing a high-ranking Samurai. *"*cough* To *cough* To hunt down the people who should have already perished and *cough* make sure they have a proper burials........... To hunt down the people who have perished, yet who are still trying to live, when they should not."'' -Shiina-na, 1194, during her training to become an assassin. Gallery 840997_1316980754658_full.png|Anisha "training" to maintain her abilities. AngelBeatsMeganeShiina.jpg|Preferred Look of Anisha after she became the Historian of Japan. img_169224_1224321_1s.jpg|Anisha showing her feelings to stuffed animals, away from watching eyes, one of the few times she has done this. Shiina-angel-beats-35201671-225-350.jpg|Anisha in a fighting stance. Trivia *Anisha has died an estimated 300+ times. *Unlike Damien who's immortality reacts immediately to his death, Anisha can be killed for an extended period of time, depending on the how she persishes. An example is when she took two years to resurrect after being tortured by and killed a warlord's son, whom she killed earlier. *Based off the character Shiina from the Anime/Manga Angel Beats!. *The soul in Anisha has only reincarnated once, her previous reincarnation, which perished in the 10th century. The soul taking roughly 200 years to be reincarnated. Category:Character Category:Immortal Category:Female Character Category:Canon Character